battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 is an upcoming'' ''Battlefield ''game made by Digital Illusions CE, and is a sequel to ''Battlefield 2. It is scheduled to be released in Fall/Autumn 2011 for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.Battlefield 3 ships Fall 2011 -- includes jets, prone and 64 player multiplayer! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 Beta access for Battlefield 3 was packaged with every Limited and Tier 1 Edition of Medal of Honor (2010). DICE have announced on the 3rd of February 2011, that the release of Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Onslaught DLC were cancelled for PC to concentrate all their workforce on Battlefield 3, and that they will make it their biggest Battlefield release yet, even going so far as calling it "the best Battlefield game ever."Looking ahead - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 Battlefield 3 was revealed on February 4th, 2011 with a teaser trailer and will be the cover of the March 2011 issue of GameInformer.March Cover Revealed: Battlefield 3 - retrieved Febuary 4th, 2011 It will be showcased on March 1st, 2011 during GDC 2011.Battlefield 3 Unveiling at GDC 2011 - PC News at IGN - retrieved January 15th, 2011 Content Battlefield 3 will include both a singleplayer & co-op campaign and multiplayer modes. It's multiplayer will most likely feature similar gameplay to the classic Battlefield 2. It was announced that jets will make their return as usable vehicles, that prone will become an available stance and that the PC version will be able to support 64 players in a same multiplayer match. It will also use a completely new engine, named Frostbite 2, which will be the successor to the Frostbite Engine used in the Bad Company series. Single Player A single player mission was hinted at in the latest Game Informer. "Battlefield 3" by Matt Bertz in Game Informer - February 2011 The only confirmed playable faction at the moment are the US Marines. The campaign will take you around the world, but the only confirmed location for one mission so far is Sulaymaniwah, Iraqi Kurdistan. The only confirmed enemies in the game so far are a fictional group known as the PLR, or People's Liberation and Resistance which the player will first engage in said city, in an earthquake prone area that player's will witness. Multiplayer The locations of the multiplayer maps, just like the Campaign will include Europe, Middle-East and North America. Battlefield 3 on GameStop - retrieved February 9th, 2011 In the very same Game Informer, it was also hinted of various tweaks some of which were mentioned above (player count, prone, etc). There will be a better character customization system, the "Commander" position of Battlefield 2 may return, the streamlined four class system of Battlefield: Bad Company will continue, Hardcore mode will return, a better pre-game lobby will be implemented (for squads and parties), Theater mode is also hinted at, there will be a Co-op mode, and killcams will return in some form from Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Limited Edition There will be a Battlefield 3 Limited Edition, which will be formally announced at GDC 2011. Although yet to be confirmed a leaked ad indicates the PC edition, will feature early access to Battlefield 2 content, including 4 classic maps including a remake of Strike at Karkand, vehicles, and weapons.Leaked Battlefield 3 DLC Info Points to Classic Map Reboot? on Kotaku - retrieved February 5th, 2011 For those who haven't preordered the Limited Edition, the content will be released for all platforms approximately a month after the game's release. Trivia *Frostbite 2 will features new tools such as, "...defered lighting, real-time radiosity, and dynamic shadowing." *One lighting probe will, "...contain(s) more lighting information than an entire level from Bad Company 2." *Along with the trademarked Frostbite 2 engine, Destruction 3.0 is being touted as the next step in destructible environments. *This is the first game to utilize ANT, an animation program that powers EA games like FIFA, to create realistic animations and smoother transitions for AI and multiplayer characters. *Sound director Stefan Strandberg has stated that they've recorded actual vehicle and weapons audio from a Swedish military exercise to ensure accuracy in-game, helping to "cleaner" & "brighter" audio cues for players. Videos Video:Battlefield 3 - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Video:Battlefield 3: Teaser Analysis|Teaser Analysis External Links Official Battlefield 3 Site Category:Games